


Urahara's bookstore

by DearCat



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Xanxus has no game, he's also a closet romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: In which Kisuke is overprotective and amused, Ichigo is maybe a little mean and Xanxus has no game.Day 4 [Bookstore AU]
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Superbi Squalo & Xanxus
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796857
Comments: 10
Kudos: 487
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Urahara's bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I couldn't resist. Do you have any idea of how hard it has been to not simply make every pairing with Xanxus in it? Does it show that he's my fave?
> 
> Anyway, love this couple so there's that. And so far, at least one of the drabbles has no Xanxus in the pairing so it's something.

Honestly, Ichigo thinks with a bored sigh, all these years and two wars later and one would think that Kisuke would know by now that Ichigo can take care of himself. Instead, however, Kisuke has become the kind of overprotective mentor Ichigo had sort of known he could be but had somehow still not expected. 

Following him all the way to college seems a bit too much but well, as much as Kisuke likes to complain about Ichigo's overkill, the fact remains that he learnt it from someone. 

Granted, Ichigo had been a bit fed up with Central 46 and the yakuza in Karakura so he'd enrolled all the way to Italy. And yes, Ichigo is still very much a danger magnet. So maybe, just maybe, Kisuke had a bit of a point in following him. 

At least the scientist had listened to Ichigo and went with a bookstore this time, instead of the stereotypical candy store. Ichigo sighs again, feeling like his head is about to explode and pushes his tablet away, picking up his phone just for the sake of it. 

Maybe he'll watch something vaguely educational on YouTube and then he can pretend he was productive today. 

The door of the bookstore crashes open and Kisuke hums an amused little sound beside him, tapping his fan on the table. "What will you do, my cute little student?" 

Well, while Ichigo could do with a fight, he's also not really feeling it. He chooses to eye the damage with an arched eyebrow, head resting on his fist and phone still securely in his hand. "Still skipping anger management classes, I see." 

"You weren't answering," Xanxus glowers, book clutched tightly in his hand. 

Both Kisuke and Ichigo pretend not to notice the guns or the sword the man's ever-present screaming shadow insists on waving around. 

"I was studying, you know? That thing students do?" Ichigo sends a speaking look to his studying table. Beside him, Kisuke goes back to checking Ichigo's summaries for the mock tests he's creating for the study session. 

Xanxus scoffs, marches to the aisle and begins to aggressively look for some other book to buy. 

Kisuke hums again, smiling enigmatically, "so cruel, Ichigo." When Ichigo scowls at him, Kisuke shrugs, covering his amusement with his fan. "Put the boy out of his misery already. I'm pretty sure he's going to have to resort to either astrology books or flower language." 

Fine, so perhaps it's a little mean. But Ichigo is kind of enjoying having somebody go through all this just for a chance to talk to him. "It's not my fault he hasn't asked me out," but at Kisuke's arched brow he adds, "do you think I can get him all the way to twilight?" 

That makes Kisuke chuckle, "only one way to find out." 

Ichigo does, indeed, manage to make Xanxus resort to buying twilight. The absolute hilarity of the man’s reactions to it makes Ichigo’s rather stressful days better. It doesn’t escape Ichigo’s notice that Xanxus finishes the damn thing in two days, nor that he sends Ichigo commentary about it as late as 4 a.m. 

It probably should surprise Ichigo that the mafia boss of an assassination squad is a closet romantic but then again, the same guy has been coming to Kisuke’s bookstore and singlehandedly keeping the man in business simply for the off-chance of having a chat with Ichigo. 

So maybe it’s not that surprising, after all. 

When Xanxus comes back, throwing the door open once more, Twilight clutched in his hand as he scowls Ichigo’s way, waiting for Ichigo’s commentary so that they can get to their customary banter… well, Ichigo smiles behind his fist, finally deciding to take pity on him. “I like Shakespeare and chocolate. Figure something out, you can pick me up at eight.”

Xanxus looks at him, silent and unreadable, and then nods, once. Whirling around and right out the door, “shark!”

Kisuke chuckles again, tapping his cane against the floor and idly offering Ichigo New Moon, the white and red petals contrasting nicely against the black cover. Ichigo eyes it thoughtfully but he packs it all the same. He is looking forward to this date, actually. It would be rude to show up empty-handed.

**Author's Note:**

> So i started another multichapter. X27, because it's me. Also, I've got a goal. i wanted to write at leat 10 stories with that pairing. Got there. Now i want to reach 20. I've got 12 published, 3 more unpublished but finished, 3 unfinished multichaps on their own and at least 6 stories planned but unwritten. 
> 
> Buahaha 😈😈😈
> 
>  **My Social Media:**  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/DearCat24/), snippets of what I'm working on. [The current thread of threads](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1274432656655204358).  
> [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com), weekly drabbles.
> 
> **The current thread of threads contains:**  
>  \- Reaction and adjustment Ch. 4  
> \- KHR Rare Pair Week 2020  
> \- Kisuke's POV for part 2 of a little hollow series [Now called Empirical evidence  
> \- My Wrath and yours:  
>  _Summary: Tsuna's fury is a dangerous punitive thing. Cold and patient but just as dangerous as the fire he wields._  
>  _Xanxus's Wrath is hot, as sudden as his bullets and as unpredictable as fire. Impulsive and capricious._


End file.
